With great powers comes great responsibility
by Drama sapphire
Summary: As Peter a.k.a. Spider-Man fights a burglar who was robbing a jewelry, he never forgets the words that his uncle told him that made him into a hero. This is my first Spider-Man fanfic.


**Hello! This is my first Spider-Man fanfic and I wanted to try my best doing it. Just to let you guys know, I've only read about 2 or 3 Marvel comic books which means that I don't know much about Marvel Universe but I'm very interested in them nowadays but not when I was a young kid. I've also watched a few Marvel films from the 2000s and I only got one film on DVD which was Iron Man because the main actor was a good looking man but he was just my favorite actor. My favorite Marvel characters are Spider-Man (I've watched all three films that Tobey McGuire starred in but I'm not going to see the reboot film this year that has Andrew in it. Maybe soon I will), Jean Grey aka Phoenix, She-Hulk (She's cool but her cousin, the Hulk scared me every since I was almost 11 years old when I saw the 2003 movie), White Tiger aka Ava Ayala, Storm, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Wolverine, Wasp, Hawkeye, Thor, Nova, and Iron Man. **

**Anyway, please enjoy my first Spider-Man fanfic and let me know how I do because this is the first time I'm doing a Marvel story and I've rarely read some Marvel comics. But I did went to Barnes and Nobles to look up a lot of things about some Marvel charactters because I don't want to make any mistakes if I don't read about them. Now without further ado, have fun reading! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Marvel but I do own my first Marvel story that came from my imagiation.**

**P.S.**

**This is supposed to be a short story because I only known a few things about Marvel. But I do know a few things from learning about Spider-Man and a few of his enemies and his friends. Also, I'm not going to mention any female Marvel characters or pairings that Peter pairs up with in this story.**

Everytime villains come and go in New York City to attack the city or rob anything worth of value, Spider-Man always web swings throughout the city and fight his foes with his webbing and superhuman skills that all comes from one fateful field trip when he was holding onto his camera without noticing a radioactive spider that was lowering itself onto his arm and its bite gave him superhero strength, speed, agility, starmina, reflexes, endurance, and spider-sense that tingles in his mind as an alarm which lets him know that danger is coming and when he has to avoid and dodge away.

For instance, a burglar has just robbed a jewelry store and aims his gun at the cashier to not call the cops or he'll fire the gun to kill the cashier.

Peter's spider sense begins to tingle in his mind when he was nearby the same jewelry store where it was attacked and he can't let the burglar escape with the jewelries and murder.

So he lets go of a web that he was holding onto and landed in front of the jewelry store whose doors were already opened by the burglar.

He furrowed his brow in anger when he saw the burglar threatens the female raven haired cashier "Alright lady! Give me all your cash that you have left and the nice looking expensive jewelries and I'll spare your life! However, if I caught you pick up the phone...you're dead!".

The female cashier nodded her head and goes to open the cash register "Y-Y-Yes! Just please don't kill me!".

"Shut up you b***h! Just give me what I want and I'll leave! And don't you dare call anyone!" the burglar said.

(That is a bad word guys. I don't say it but most fanfics and movies have said that bad word. Nobody even the ones under 20 don't need to know what the burgular called the cashier).

That's when Spider-Man decides to come in "Hey! Has anyone told you that calling any woman that bad word isn't appropriate? If you don't, then I could guess that you don't have any respect for women!".

Both the cashier and the burglar looked at the red and blue clad superhero in surprise yet they both have different expressions. One, the cashier was relieved to see the superhero. The burglar on the other hand was quite afraid of the superhero but then he uses his pride to hide it "Hey! Who are you and what do you want?!".

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and I'm here to tell you to stop you from threatening the poor lady and web you to justice!" Spider-Man replied.

The burglar gasps in shock "Spider-Man?!" he exclaims and then he points his gun at the frightened cashier "L-L-Leave me alone or I'll shoot her!". But his gun was quickly taken away by the red and blue clad superhero who shoots a long thick web to grab the weapon and be received by Spider-Man who grabs the gun and threw it on the floor "Nuh uh! You're not going anywhere! Surrender now or I have no choice but to teach you a lesson about trying to rob someone and getting away with murder!".

But the burglar don't want to surrender yet and he just simply wants to flee for his life without being put behind bars. So he picks up a stool and throws toward the superhero.

Spider-Man caught the stool in front of his face but he can see the burglar drops his empty plastic bag and runs to the back door of the shop to attempt an escape while the stool is merely just a distraction.

Peter however can't allow the thief to flee. So he quickly placed the stool down on the floor and he said to the cashier "I'll be right back ma'am! Call the cops while I go get the guy who attacked your store!".

He then left the store with his feet running towards a nearby brick wall. He placed both of his hands on the wall and crawls up to the top of the building to search for the burglar. While he is crawling towards to the top of the building, he can hear the female jewelry cashier calling out to him "I will! Good luck Spider-Man!".

Meanwhile, the thief is running away for his life very fast to hide from any cops and superheroes. He doesn't want to waste any of his time and life in jail and he'll do anything to avoid being seen from his pursuers until they give up.

All the sudden, he finds himself being captured like a fly being trapped on a web and wrapped in a web cocoon by a spider. As a matter of fact, he was indeed caught by Spider-Man who binds him by his web "Tag! You're it!".

The thief was later hung from a streetlight in front of the same jewelry store at the same time the police arrives. Spider-Man on the other hand leaps and swings away to Aunt May's house. He is still a high school teenager and has yet to graduate soon.

When he arrived at his house at night, he lands on the window still of his bedroom and opens the window to slowly get inside without catching attention from anybody. He lands inside his room softly and closes his bedroom window and covers it with the curtains so that no one can see him changing his costume.

While he was changing from a superhero into a normal teenage boy, he can hear his aunt calling for him "Peter? Is that you? Are you in your room?". Peter looks at the bedroom door that was already locked so that his aunt can't see him putting away his Spider-Man costume "Yes Aunt Msy! I'm in my room!".

Then he can hear another response from his aunt "Alright! Come downstairs for dinner! Today's Saturday and I want to have dinner with my favorite nephew! Be at the table when you're ready!".

"Ok Aunt May!" Peter replied as he puts on a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pant from his drawers. His costume was safely hidden in his backpack for the next day as Spider-Man.

As he was getting ready to leave his room, he looks down at a picture frame of Uncle Ben. Peter felt really guilty for having an argument with him and have to pay the price for not being by his uncle's side when a criminal attacks Ben Parker and took his life. That's why Peter decides to take on a life to fight crime as Spider-Man and uses his power for greater purposes to save innocent lives and protect his planet and home town from criminals and super villains.

What Peter haven't realized that if his uncle hadn't died, Peter would have still uses his powers to make money from wrestling matches. Now Peter learns a great lessons nowadays after so many adventures he had experienced as a hero is that powers such as his would take a lot of responsibility to handle them with a lot of effort in order to save many people's lives and the world.

That is the reason why every hero should remember that when they are equipped with their powers or weapons, they have to learn to be responsible in order to be great superheroes of their world.

That's it guys. My one and only Spider-Man fanfic but I'll soon do some stories for Ultimate Spider-Man and the Avengers when I got some ideas. Thanks for reading and let me know if I do a good job. Bye! ^_-


End file.
